Master & Student
by straywave
Summary: *WARNING SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ AHEAD IN THE MANGA* Naruto finds himself afflicted with a Summer Love Bug, as well as a much more sinister sickness deep inside him! An erotic/romantic/dramatic/action packed good old fashioned Naruto Nerd Out FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Summertime in Konoha was always highly anticipated by it's citizens and shinobi alike, a time for renewal and celebration of life. During this time of year the lush tenacity of the sun never failed to hold a blessed prayer which seeped through the moist heat and into the collective heart of the Fire Nation. On this particular day at high noon, powerful white beams shot from the exact center of a brilliantly blue and cloudless sky.

Naruto's translucent locks of yellow hair shone platinum in the unforgiving light, his eyes a pure crystal blue squinting past the violent heatwaves surrounding him. The pavement appeared as a grey frenzied ocean, faces contorted, everything in an ebbing mass of wavy columns. He freely perspired, succumbing to the heat and allowing the cold beads rolling off his wet face, scalp and neck to cool him. He closed his eyes in an attempt at relief and released his hands from behind his head, letting them fall to either side of the arch of the stone bench he sat upon. He listened to the bustle of the Leaf Village, people strolling by mere feet in front of him, the cicadas of course could not be ignored, behind them the faint twitter of hundreds of birds.  
'So early...' he sang mournfully in his mind, recalling his stressful morning. The sun's blazing arrival into the sky instantly awoke him, and soon after had rendered his home uninhabitable in it's heat. The lazy eighteen year old not accustomed to waking in the early hours desperately tried to find comfort enough to fall in slumber once more, having felt he was in an oven Naruto had first attempted to remove all his bedding. After lying wide eyed and flat on his back in frustration for what seemed like longer than he cared for, he hastily stripped himself of his sweat soaked pajamas and tried to relax once more. For a fire brand brat not having his way was a rare occurrence, and the concept of compromise was virtually non existent in his mind. Though the stubborn boy soon realized his efforts were futile and released an angered yet submitted cry, deciding in vain exhaustion that there was no rationality in staying in his apartment turned sauna.  
Given his sour mood, Naruto could not comprehend all of the laughter surrounding him. The village seemed in high spirits, was everyone else immune to the heat? Then as a gentle and warm breeze crept up, it washed over him, sending an overwhelming sensation to fill every cell in his body and dissipate instantly, he rubbed his ear to settle the chill as it simultaneously occurred to him that; he sat alone. Observing the smiles around him, not one person was unattached. He wondered, had he slept with someone by his side, would he have been able to bare the heat of the morning, of any hardship; easier? The most familiar feeling to Naruto; loneliness. The most significant constant, with no one by his side the morbid thoughts of entropy snuck into his head through his ears like a harsh acid whisper. Remnants of his isolated past never failed to intrude upon him, making his heart pound in distress. And then he longed for the distraction of any voice but his own. In an effort to escape this demon, Naruto withdrew into his mind, strolling through the caverns of Kurama's abode.  
"_Gosh, it's pretty gloomy in here..." _he observed, "_but hey! it's not hot at all in here!" _His voice reverberated heavily off the high stone ceilings of his jinchuuriki space-time. He decided with nothing better to do he might as well hang out with Kurama, feeling better already.  
"_Io! Kon-Kon!" _Naruto shouted excitedly, running up to find the Kyubbi fast asleep. He ruffled his cheeks in thought, well aware that waking the temperamental beast was probably not the best idea. He sighed, defeated once more, and plopped down on his back into the shallow olive colored water surrounding him, restless and at a loss. He wondered why this eerie notion had spawned from the recesses of his being. He had been so happy these past couple years, what with after finally managing to get Sasuke back, and Sasuke had finally seen Naruto as an equal! The war was over, and sure there were great losses but ultimately there was no room for complaints. The shinobi world was virtually stable, and greatly on his part; a hero. A decorated hero, what is there to be upset about? Naruto tried to slap some life into his cheeks, "_snap out of it now..."  
_Thoughts of his lost comrades surfaced  
"_Neji..." _thoughts of the pain everyone had suffered in this past war. How he wished he could have influenced a more positive outcome. Despite Kakashi-sensei endlessly reminding him that the guilt and blame does not rest solely on his shoulders. He still felt that that was the case. So many had died for his sake, it made him sick. Though he would never tell a soul, he sometimes wished that Obito had been successful in producing his mass genjutsu, especially at times like this. At least then things would be right and sound with his life and not the cluttered guilt ridden shroud that weighed him down seemingly more and more as the days went by. Maybe he'd be with the comfort of a cherished lover now, or surrounded by those he longed for, Ero-Sennin, his parents. Naruto felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, and he whimpered in desperation, letting them fall down his face.

The surface crawled into his attention, without his realizing it.  
"Naruto?" Just then a familiar shuffle of steps caught his attention. He looked up, dazed, to see Sakura standing before him, her face held a hint of worry and a soft smile, an expression reserved solely for her relentlessly moody team-mate. His melancholy thoughts disappeared with the misplaced breeze upon seeing her familiar cucumber eyes. a satisfied smirk appeared on his face, to replace his calculating frown, and made a fine addition to the cheerful atmosphere of the early morning. He sat back in his seat comfortably.  
"Aah, Sakura, stay just like that." He said coyly aligning himself with the shadow she cast before him and sighing with the relief the cool air her body's shade brought. Just then Naruto wondered why he even had these lingering spurts of loneliness from time to time, but had come to the reassuring truth that he never felt this way for long. In this moment he was truly grateful for Sakura and all of his friends.  
"Ch, as if I'd indulge _you._" She shot back, shifting to the side and crossing her arms in defiance. Naruto produced a hurt, sarcastic smile.  
"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." He knew well enough of the frenzy this would cause. And he had to eventually admit to himself that he got a real kick out of teasing Sakura; a sado-masochistic kink in his persona had led him over the years to acquire a taste for Sakura's punches and slaps. Though this was of course, something he kept to himself, and probably always would. He braced himself for a good whaling, but she only spoke, which caused him to flinch regardless, sure that her words would somehow affect him just as soundly as a deck to the face.  
"Like I said, I won't indulge you." She said lazily, and with her nose upturned. She began to walk away, knowing that Naruto would follow her. He did not disappoint, and eagerly shot up to be by her side.  
"Saaa-sssy datte-bayo" He pried with a mischievous grin. Sakura threw a warning glance his way before reassuring him; "there's no way you're getting to me today, Aho, not when it's this beautiful out!" She looked up to the sky with a sweet smile. Naruto loved how Sakura could be in kill mode one moment, then utterly sensitive and lighthearted the next. He smiled knowingly at her.  
"I wish you wouldn't give me that creepy smile all the time." She muttered, her brow furrowed in discomfort.  
"I just know you is all Sakura-chan." He said to calm her, placing his hands behind his head as he watched a flock of birds go by. "You're just so predictable," he added, he couldn't help himself.  
"Hmmm..." She grunted impatiently, annoyed by his cocky ear to ear grin. She had begun to regret feeling sorry for him looking so lonesome and wished she had passed him by instead.  
"If you don't shape up your attitude I won't take you to everyone. They'll ask where you are when I get there and I'll say, forget that asshole." She shrugged to show that it wouldn't phase her whether or not he partook in one of the group's impromptu day antics, which he held so dear.  
"I know you wouldn't do that to me, Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto with throaty assurance. He put his arm around her shoulder. She instantly recoiled in disgust and shrieked  
"AAH! DON'T TOUCH ME! CHA-NARO!" She revved up a good fist and let him have it, sending him tumbling into the street.  
He loved her touch, be it a touch associated with anger (or tenderness should that day ever come) it was fine by him either way. He giggled inwardly, reveling in the sickly sweet pleasure of having briefly held her, the sharp sting of her hand striking his face. Neither Sakura nor Naruto would ever reveal the truth of these disciplined acts of aggression; the truth being: these were obviously love taps. He'd observed her in battle and during training enough to know that she had the capacity to put the hurt on anyone merely to stun her opponents, or to kill. The enthusiasm with which she appeared to express anger always came short when faced with ripping Naruto a new one. There was an undertone of gentleness in her poundings which he had picked up on, and to his great satisfaction. Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheek, blushing. He recuperated before hopping up and practically skipping over to catch up with the pastel pink haired spit-fire he'd come to know so well over the years. Suddenly the heat wasn't so unbearable...  
"Please take me Sakura-chan! You don't really want me to be all alone do you?" Naruto cooed with a proud smirk, daring Sakura to meet his gaze wit his. She took the challenge and glared back.  
"Behave yourself _son_, and I will." She turned away, maliciously, knowing full well how she had just slewn the hero of Konoha. His jaw had fallen to the ground in response, he gathered himself before replying,  
"Hai...O-Kan..." He leaned in as close as he dared, then quickly pulled back after Sakura promptly gave him a mean stink eye.  
"Heh heh heh" chuckled Naruto.  
"You win that round Uzumaki." Challenged Sakura heartily, with a taken grimace. She enjoyed the games just as much as he did, though that was one thing she would always keep to herself.

Sakura had led Naruto passed the village and into the woods. After Naruto had asked several times where they were headed, down to the last straw Sakura snapped, "damn you, it's a surprise okay? We're almost to the cliff face."  
Unpleased by this response, Naruto chirped; "Ano-sa, ano-sa, Sakura-chan, I'm starting to think you're luring me into the woods to have your way with me." The veins in Sakura's forehead clenched in response. Naruto's voice became guttural "Maybe you're taking me to a secluded spot, where you can-"  
"AS IF! SHIZUKANI, NARUTO!" Sakura made a fist and growled. "You're begging to get punched at this point you pervert!"  
'_Y__es I am...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a foul grin, picturing Sakura with a whip gripped tightly in rubber gloved hands.  
"_You're a sick kid Naruto_." Piped up Kurama, Naruto's inner self chuckled in response. "_I gotta get my kicks somehow_." He defended, "_Fair enough_, _try to keep your thoughts to yourself, you creep._" Kurama said, agitated, yawning and nestling back into a lazy ball.  
_'I miss the cute little innocent Naruto, Naruto the man is turning out to be a real pervert.' _Kurama noted to himself before drifting back to sleep without much effort at all.  
"Come on Sakura-chan, you don't have to keep up this phony routine. It's me here, your old pal Naruto, you can tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He could hardly contain the eagerness in his voice. He reached for her shoulder, and the next thing he knew she had thrown him hurtling down the cliff they were scaling, falling head first into the river below. He held a grin of ecstasy the entire way down, and upon landing face first into the water he became disoriented by the cool rush of the water blanketing his skin, then seeping through his thick clothing.  
_'this feels good'_, serenity encompassed him as he let his body sink, eye's closed in relaxation. Then an instant disruption stole his lips in an embrace, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's black as night pair staring straight back with fury. They shot away from each other in unison, swimming frantically and grasping for the surface. The two highly skilled shinobi reached the surface quickly and at the same time, standing atop the ruffled river, giving one another mutual death glares.  
"KS-0! NARUTO! I swore to myself last time that this situation would never arise again!" Growled Sasuke, his sharingan armed.  
"HAH!" Exclaimed Naruto, throwing his head back, his bangs flying from his forehead, "Just what were you doing down there datte-bayo?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, his other hand on his hip in defiance.  
"Hu-sai! I'm going to kick your ass!" Sasuke warned, clenching his fist.  
"More like KISS IT! Stay away from my mouth!" Naruto shot back, obnoxiously pointing to his lips with both index fingers in a fit of animated vigor.  
Sasuke transported at lightning speed over to a shocked Naruto, who whose arms took a boomerang shape as he attempted to run. He then suddenly became engulfed in a roaring yellow fire, his eyes a blood crimson; Kurama had decided to intervene. He took Sasuke's outstretched hand, which was armed with chidori and ready to strike.  
"Oi, you two brats are disturbing my nap! This is all that 'Pink Haired' brat's fault! She pushed him off the cliff, don't blame each other for you're kisses natural affinity to meet from time to time! IT'S KISMET!"

*KISMET: an eastern term for fate/destiny **PUN INTENDED** ;]

Their frenzy was met with a violent splash, and the two were lunged into the air by the backlash of water. They landed on either side of the river, flat on their backs and completely stunned. In the center of the lake stood Rock Lee, his arms flexed pillars which held two passionately clenched fists near his face.  
"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Allow me to join in your manly staring contest, I will be the victor!"  
Suddenly taken aback by Lee's words, Sasuke's voice cracked with embarrassment, "NANI?! Staring contest?" Kurama, still in control of Naruto's form produced an accusing glare, "You're eyes were locked like a newly-wed couple reciting their vows."  
"AAH!" Screeched Naruto, taking back his body, the flames disappearing into thin air, he stood and turned to face Sakura, who had just joined the scene with a curious look on her face.  
"SHE punched me and I fell off the top of the cliff! It was complete coincidence that I landed where I did." Naruto confirmed with a nod. "So what's your excuse? Ne? Sasuke?"  
Sasuke withdrew his sharingan and pouted, "hmph, I was just practicing chakra control below water, it maximizes concentration."  
"OOH!" Exclaimed Lee, "I shall try this!" He leaped into the air and dove into the river, vanishing _below._  
Suddenly not in the mood for training, Sasuke scoffed and sat by the shore in his brooding, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, lying down, his brow furrowed in frustration. Sakura watched him intently, 'Sasuke-kun...he's practically naked!' She thought with glee, and observed his exposed body for the first time, his dripping wet pale skin, every sinew, every bulging muscle, his arms, think and lean. His abs incredibly defined, they became perfectly outlined when he inhaled, and retreated into his tummy when he exhaled, only to show full frontal once more in slow repetition, a thin trail of black hair lead from his belly button and became hidden beneath his swim trunks, which rode just below the V of his hips. She became entranced by his stomach movement and swollen pink nipples, there were beauty marks strewn across his torso like stars in the night sky. 'Beautiful...' she thought to herself, bewitched. her cheeks flushed, and her face became hot, her inner thighs began to throb at the mere sight of Sasuke. She suddenly became furious that Naruto had been lucky enough to steal a kiss from Sasuke, and apparently this had happened on more than a few occasions. 'Damn that Naruto,' she cursed him in her mind, looking his way, and finding that he was watching her, an unenthused scowl upon his face.  
"Why don't you take a picture?" He said flatly, clearly jealous of the affect Sasuke had on her. Sakura turned away from Naruto, choosing not to acknowledge his comment, and decided that instead of hitting him she'd to stick it to him by merrily frolicking over to Sasuke.  
"Sa-suke-Koooon!" She cried as femininely as possible. Naruto watched, torn, as what he felt was his alone fell through his fingers. 'I can't make her want me.' He reminded himself for what felt like the millionth time. There was no way to force love upon anyone, he knew that. His heart throbbed at the sight of Sakura's sweet smile as she sat and talked with Sasuke, and Sasuke's unfettered expression. Though he hated to admit, he felt great relief in the reassurance that Sasuke would never love Sakura, nor anybody it seemed. Naruto decided it was best to look away, and his eyes met with a pair of creamy opalescence synonymous with the Hyugga clan. Hinata...  
Naruto had been utterly ashamed of his responsibility for Neji's death, and though Hinata was always kind to him, he couldn't help but think she must have some sort of resentment toward him on account of her beloved fellow clansman, he knew it was merely her nature to be kind to everyone. He averted his eyes from hers in humiliation and turned to sit beneath the shade of a nearby om-bu tree to collect his thoughts. He sat against the enormous tree and removed his soaked jacket and mesh training shirt, kicked off his sandals and rolled up his pants. It was definitely nice to be with his friends. He watched them with a hint of sadness in his smile, no doubt Neji would be here now were he still alive. Ten-Ten and Ino sat and spoke with carefree smiles. Kiba and Akamaru played heartily in the water. Shikamaru and Choji sat together beneath an umbrella deeply immersed in a game of shogi. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and buried his head between them. Even with his friends here, in the thrall of frivolity, enjoying their lives, he heard a voice tell him that he didn't deserve to join them. It wasn't his voice either, he found it slightly odd but paid no attention to that detail, he was more interested in listening to the voice than wonder of its origin.  
_"What can you possibly rejoice in? You're nectar is tainted with blood...bloood...bloooood..."_  
His heart clenched, the voice was absolutely right, he was tainted. Corrupt, impure. He gritted his teeth and gasped, fighting the tears coming through his tightly closed eyes.  
_"Your vain tears are meaningless, they do not awake the dead."  
_"_I'm sorry!_" Naruto pleaded with the voice, it was now all he could hear, he was consumed by it. All those shinobi, even civilians; casualties of the war begun in his sake. As was the burden of a jinchuuriki. _"I tried, I tried so hard to do what is right! I made no waver on my word!"  
__"COWARD!" _ The voice roared. Naruto had begun to shake violently, his eyes open wide, overcome by the battle in his mind.  
_"So render me a coward! But please, don't condemn me, I didn't want anyone to suffer!"  
Naruto found himself in a new space-time, blackness surrounding him. He was being consumed by it, thick and hot like tar, it seared his flesh and ate it. He screamed in horror and pain, tears filled his eyes, his face consumed with sorrow. The tar had hold of his arms and legs and was feeding up his shoulders and back.  
__"YES! Succumb! Almost!" Cried the voice eagerly "Overcome your ego!" _

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke's voice and felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred, and his head felt as if needles were raining through it. He choked in pain and gripped his head.  
"Naruto-kun..." he heard Hinata whimper, _'no! I don't want her to see me like this, she must think of me as a coward! Blubbering in vain!'_ He tried to turn away from his friends surrounding him and preceded to bare the excruciating pain in his head. His body, writhing in pain shuffled over to a puddle of mud, his pants, caked in mud became heavy and slipped down his hips. Sasuke intervened and ran into the puddle of mud as everyone watched, concerned. He cradled Naruto in his arms to keep him still. Naruto clenched every muscle in his body and struggled in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke became frantic, he had never seen Naruto like this. Naruto was the only bond he had ever managed to obtain, the sudden thought of his best friend's life in danger sent a wave of fear through him. All he had ever seen of his yellow haired friend was a strength that blazed like a fire, a resilience that he had never seen in anyone else. In their recent missions together he and Naruto were unstoppable forces, their teamwork unmatched! Kakashi-Sensei had dubbed them The Leaf's Guardian Angels. Naruto had restored his belief in a village, in the shinobi way. He realized in this moment, Naruto was more than his best friend, he was a brother. He was someone Sasuke couldn't imagine being without!  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke shook him violently, not sure what to do. Sakura ran up to help, but in Sasuke's panic he slapped her hands away, "don't touch him!" Sasuke choked, his voice quivering. Naruto groped in the air and Sasuke took his head in his hands "Shhh, Naruto-kun" his tenderness shocked him, but he was being true to feelings he didn't realize he had.  
Naruto's vision had begun to stabilize, he could feel an overwhelming warmth wrap around him and a glowing white hand appeared clear as day, he reached for it and it pulled him from this petrifying pain he couldn't begin to explain to himself. The pain recoiled and sucked its way from his entire body, receding into a needle sharp compression right between his eyes. He clenched his teeth at the piercing feeling between his eyes, which soon subsided, though Naruto had a feeling that it could come back at any time. Before fading into an exhausted slumber, he saw Sasuke's face hovering over his, tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh great, I'm getting sick of this place' thought Naruto, the white hospital ceiling greeted him, he felt as if it were mocking him with its plain presence, it gave him a bleak feeling. How many times had he been here in his eighteen years? He didn't want to know. How many times had he awoken with horrendous memories of his most recent traumas clouding his mind, only to see that accursed white ceiling. Just seeing it made him nauseous, he scoffed and turned onto his stomach. Sasuke who had been dozing off in a visitor's chair beside him heard the sudden shuffle of blankets and sat up at full attention.  
"Naruto!" He gasped, concern filling his voice. Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke there and lifted his head from the mattress, a questioning look on his face.  
"Sasuke?" He said sleepily, rubbing his right eye, and cuddling his pillow. Sasuke sighed in relief, glad that Naruto seemed to be behaving normally. Just then the door opened and the room filled with a crowd of familiar faces. His friends all looked just as concerned as Sasuke. Naruto barely had time to react by the time his hospital bed was surrounded, he slowly sat up and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"What's with the serious looks everyone?" He chuckled, in an attempt to lighten the tension in the room.  
"Honestly" Sakura added with sarcasm, entering the room. Naruto turned to look at her in her nurse outfit and felt a small surge of arousal, unprepared for such sights so early in the morning, though he hid his reaction to her skillfully, as a boy this tactic was essential in avoiding unwanted erections and thus; embarrassing situations.  
"You guys don't want his ego to grow any more do you?" She said with complete sincerity. Her joke seemed to loosen the tension and everyone laughed, however Naruto felt a bit hurt that she showed no concern, she was probably the one person he would've liked to show concern for him.  
"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata peeped in a failed attempt to ask if he was feeling alright, but her voice was so quiet that no one heard her but Naruto, who was always fully aware of her presence before him although she could barely be seen with her hands in front of her face behind Ino, who was laughing heartily along with everyone at Sakura's smart remark. He hunched his shoulders and dared to look Hinata's way with guilt in his eyes, his heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, sending a sharp feeling of shame to fill him, remembering the exact moment Neji had been slain. He had taken a direct hit that was headed straight for Naruto. Had Neji not made that sacrifice... Naruto felt to this day that he could have deflected the enormous shard thrown by Obito that had killed Neji! The hopelessness he had felt in that moment was far too much for him to bare! Looking Hinata in the eye and facing that guilt overwhelmed him, but only for a second before Kiba slapped Naruto on the back, exclaiming "you sure gave us a scare the other day man!" Naruto chuckled nervously, 'have i really been out for that long?' he thought, a bit surprised.  
"Heh, sorry about that." said Naruto modestly, trying to hide his discomfort. He wished Hinata would stop looking at him so intently, and so full of sadness. He hadn't been able to bring himself to keep his cool around Hinata, let alone any Hyugga clan member ever since the war had ended, luckily avoiding members of the Hyugga clan was fairly easy, all he had to do was stay clear of the Hyugga district of Konoha. it even took him a while to be comfortable around Lee and Ten-Ten, though Lee's constant bombarding adamance toward forgiveness, and Ten-Ten's constant assurance that she didn't blame him had warmed Naruto to them once more. But Hinata... she was a completely different, and far more delicate matter, her being related to Neji and having grown up with him, she had even referred to him as brother, even though they only were cousins, suggesting a close attachment. Then there was the matter of her strange behavior toward Naruto for as long as he could remember. He never did understand why she had always been so sensitive toward him. She was even prone to suddenly fainting whenever he had been near, and for no reason at all! He always assumed she just didn't favor his exuberance, and that she was just a frigid girl. Though her being unbelievably sweet from time to time absolutely perplexed him. Naruto just thought she was downright weird frankly, downright weird and impossible to read! Her attitude toward him had always been the same. Though she never really showed much signs of hatred toward him, she still acted so damn odd! He didn't know what to make of it, and came to the conclusion that it must be _resentment_. What else could it be? This being the reason for his uneasiness toward the girl. Had he seen her in the street he'd instantly turn and head the other way to avoid her, he even went so far once as to leave a grocery store upon seeing her enter, dropping his basket full of food on the linoleum floor, hurrying toward the exit and praying that she hadn't seen him. In his panic he almost knocked over a tub full of soy beans on the way out. He remembered the scene in humiliation, running all the way home, only to collapse into tears on his bead, that having been the first time he had seen Hinata in public since the end of the war, she was no longer on the battlefield, she was living in the future, without her cousin... and Naruto was to blame.  
It was especially awkward for him when everyone would meet up to hang out, avoiding her had become a craft, but he managed it well enough. During the rare occasion where he couldn't possibly avoid her without seeming like a complete jerk, he'd speak to her, but he would be obviously extremely uncomfortable and overly concerned with how she was doing in a very neurotic way, while completely avoiding eye contact, and as soon as he could he'd make up some reason to leave her as hastily as possible. Thankfully Tsunade had been sympathetic when he came to her after the war, begging her not to assign him onto any missions with Hinata. His argument being that he couldn't even fathom working with her, seeing as her presence induced such stress for him. How would he even focus during a battle with her around? His thoughts had grown rapid, and a sudden pulsating ache formed between his eyes. He scowled in response to the sudden pain and put his hand to his forehead. Everyone's cheerful conversations came to a halt at Naruto's actions.  
"Alright everyone, Naruto clearly isn't well yet, we should let him rest." Said Sakura, putting her arm around Hinata's shoulders to lead her out with everyone, sensing the tension between her and Naruto. 'What did that idiot do?' She thought, wondering why Hinata looked to be on the verge of tears, and why Naruto looked so damn guilty upon noticing Hinata all of the sudden.  
"I'm fine Sakura-chan." Naruto protested with a scoff, not wanting to worry everyone. Lee became inspired. "That's the Naruto-kun I know! resilient with full powered youth!"  
"No, that's just you Lee." Remarked Ten-Ten, annoyed. This sparked up more laughter from the group.  
"By the way..." Naruto muttered when the laughter died down, "do you guys know why I'm here?" He couldn't remember anything happening that would result in him being hospitalized, and he felt fine, minus the sudden migraine.  
'_This is my chance!'_ Hinata thought, she could tell Naruto what happened, and what she saw in his body with her Byakugan, and how concerned she was!  
"Ano-" she began, but was cut off by Sasuke; "You don't remember?" he asked, looking puzzled. Naruto glanced Hinata's way uneasily, knowing she obviously had something to say, before shaking his head at Sasuke in response. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other questioningly.  
"Memory loss isn't a good sign." Said Sakura, with her finger to her lip in thought. "It suggests brain trauma" she added. Hinata attempted once more to mention what she had seen, "Ano, that day, I-I saw-" the group listened, all but Naruto, he heard her quivering voice, but not her words, they were being muffled by his thoughts: '_she's looking RIGHT at me, those piercing pale eyes! She looks so angry! She'll tell them all that I deserve whatever I get! And she's right, I don't deserve their concern...' _he kept his head down, and closed his eyes, wishing he could be far away from this place. Just then, the hospital door opened, Sai and Shino came walking in, he didn't even notice, he just kept his head down and prayed for an escape.  
"Naruto-kun! I read in a book that I should bid you get well soon!" Piped Sai, sporting a forced sweet smile as he strolled up to join everyone by the bed.  
"I hope you get well soon would have sufficed." Shino corrected sternly. "Naruto-kun, glad to see you're alright. Sai and I had just returned from a mission when we ran into Kurenai sensei, she told us you were here" Shino explained politely.  
"No doubt you two kicked serious ass!" Kiba said, describing a scene in excitement "Shino attacks with an inescapable insect infestation, while Sai attacks from the air!"  
"Ah, there are at least 50 scenarios in which Sai and Shino's combined attacks would easily counter any elemental jutsu." Added Shikamaru factually. Ino chimed in, "this isn't the time for tactical talk! Naruto is in serious condition!"  
"He looks fine to me, it sounds like he's just had a heat stroke." Defended Kiba, "chakra acts funny when you're sick" referring to Hinata's concern.  
"But then how do you explain the memory loss?" Sasuke retorted defensively. Sakura noted her annoyance at how Sasuke looked so concerned, she had never seen him show such emotion for anyone. She exhaled impatiently, "you guys, we really need to clear the room, whatever the case, Hinata has informed us just how sick Naruto is." Naruto hadn't been listening, he just kept his head down to avoid Hinata's ever growing intense stare. He didn't even need to look, he could _feel _it. At the sudden mention of his and Hinata's names, he listened in "_Hinata has informed us just how sick Naruto is."  
_'Oh god, I knew it, she thinks I'm _sick_! She must hate me!' Naruto thought, his heart sinking with shame. He was glad he had tuned Hinata out, he didn't want to hear the truth, it was too much. he just wanted to be left with his shame in peace. He gripped the sheets in frustration. He wanted to defend his position, to say that if he could take it back he would, but he felt it wasn't his place.  
"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him, noticing his friend's sudden restlessness. He looked to Sasuke with an appreciative smile, "Ah, I'm fine."  
"Alright everyone, let's let Naruto rest" said Sakura impatiently. Naruto looked up at everyone shyly to see they're smiling faces. Had he missed something? Hadn't Hinata just told them all how horrible he was?  
"Later Naruto, get better!" They're cheerful goodbyes suggested otherwise. He felt relieved to know they evidently didn't take her words to heart, but sad to now know just how Hinata felt about him.  
'_I'm sick...'_ he thought, hurt that Hinata would think such a thing about him, but she was entitled to her opinion. He wondered who's side everyone would eventually take. Would he end up all alone again? No, he'd always have Sasuke by his side, Naruto knew that Sasuke would have his back no matter what. Everyone began to file out, and Naruto felt a sudden relief. The tension between he and Hinata was getting to be too much, he felt everyone must be able to sense it, and then after her revealing that she found him to be _sick..._ he was glad to at least have understanding friends, they seemed to think no less of him as they left, smiling and conversing with Sakura pushing them out the door. She looked to Sasuke, who was still sitting by Naruto. Sasuke shot her a look that said 'don't even try it.' Knowing it was futile to try and get him to leave, she let it go.  
"Come on Hinata" said Ino, linking Hinata's arm with hers to lead her out. Hinata stayed frozen in place, still watching Naruto, who avoided her eyes intently. Ten-Ten took her other arm and added cheerfully, "lets us girls go have some time away from the boys." The girl's women's intuition had been activated while Hinata had told them all of the strange chakra she had seen in Naruto the day he had his fit. Hinata had been about to cry, and her eyes never left Naruto's down-turned head. The unintuitive boys didn't even realize whatever was going on between the two, except of course the ever perceptive Shikamaru, who had observed with a furrowed brow, wondering what was going on between the two of them. 'No doubt Naruto's carelessness and Hinata's vulnerability are not a good mix' he had thought to himself, but decided to stay uninvolved, feeling that matters having to do with women were far too troublesome to bother with. Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten picked up on it clearly and the three girls had exchanged confused looks.  
"Hinata?" Sakura inquired, leaving the doorway and walking toward the girls. Sasuke looked away from Naruto to see the the girls grouped together, he noticed Hinata had a weird look on her face. He looked to Naruto again who seemed to be deeply disturbed. Sasuke became annoyed.  
"Why don't you go have your girl hour or whatever you were gonna do? Naruto needs to rest." He said haughtily.  
"Come on Hinata, it's okay." Cooed Sakura, trying to settle the situation, she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and stood in front of her, blocking her view of Naruto. Something inside of Hinata suddenly snapped.  
"No!" she cried, wriggling out of Ino and Ten-Ten's grasp, she shook Sakura's hand off her, and strode over to the foot of the bed with vigor.  
"Look at me!" She demanded. This was so unlike her, she became red with embarrassment but still held firm, clenching her fists, the tears she had been holding back began to fall. Naruto flinched at her raised voice and turned his head away from her, ashamed.  
"Naruto! Look at me!" Her voice shook violently with sorrow.  
"I can't bring him back." He growled, suddenly filled with anger. He shot a furious, tear filled glare her way and stood up from the bed. "Is that what you want to hear!? Neji is DEAD!" He panted furiously from pushing out his pent up feelings, which still reverberated through the room. Hinata gasped and brought her hands to her face in fear. Why was Naruto being so cold?! Why was he treating her this way? And why bring up Neji's death? Why remind her of that awful day? She whimpered as more tears fell, she ran for the exit, Ino and Ten-Ten close behind her.  
"Naruto!" Sakura snapped angrily. He shot her the same glare, and she recoiled, surprised. She decided it was best to leave the two boys alone for now and followed after the girls. Naruto stayed in place, his fists clenched by his side, breathing heavily. The ache in his forehead had become a violent throbbing that radiated throughout his whole head.  
"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke said aloud, looking toward the door where he could hear the girl's feet still running down the hall.  
"My nectar is tainted..." Naruto muttered, dazed, he felt like he was going to pass out.  
"You're nectar?" Asked Sasuke, Naruto was making absolutely no sense, he directed his attention back to Naruto, who was swaying back and forth. Sasuke instantly appeared by Naruto who had lost consciousness and had just began to fall. Sasuke caught him and situated him back into bed, pulling the covers over him. Naruto was asleep, but restless, sweat forming on his neck, his brow furrowed in discomfort. Sasuke stood over him, feeling uneasy. 'It happened again, he really is sick..'  
"Right!" Sasuke said aloud with conviction, he was going to get Naruto better no matter what it took. He opened the window, and looked over his shoulder to see his friend, tossing and turning in his hospital bed, the sheets tangled tightly between his legs. He turned and jumped out the window, headed at full speed for the the fifth's office.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, towers of paper on either side of her. A single paper atop the tallest stack that had been carelessly placed came gracefully sweeping to the floor like a feather, and with her fingers folded in thought, she didn't even notice it. Too immersed in her contemplation and waiting impatiently for her prodigy to receive her summons, 'How am I to break this situation delicately?' she asked herself. There had been virtually no drama since this past war. Her first few years as Hokage had proven to be beyond stressful, a wide contrast to the peace of today. But with the recent developments in the trouble with Naruto, she felt a familiar sense creeping up her spine. Something was about to start up at any time.  
The double doors opened, stealing Tsunade from her troubled thoughts.  
"Tsunade-sama" greeted Sakura sternly, she knew that this couldn't be good news. It was after dark, and Tsunade never summoned for anyone after dark unless it was an absolute emergency.  
"Sakura, I want you to take the graveyard shift at the hospital tonight. Watch over Naruto, monitor his condition closely." She said this in a monotone, expecting Sakura to protest any time. And she was right, yet Sakura at least had the decency to let her finish before instantly belting: "EH?! Why me? can't you get a different RN? Tonight is my night off and-" Tsunade interrupted her "I don't trust anyone's skills more, Naruto's condition is serious. Plus, you truly care for him, you won't let anything happen to him." She tried her hardest to convince her student. She didn't have the heart to order her, seeing as she saw Sakura as a grand daughter of sorts and had admittedly come to spoil her over the years, as was her attitude toward Naruto, the damn brat! Boy did he ever get on her nerves, but she loved him regardless of his excessive behavior. She knew she could focus on her plan of action better knowing they were looking after one another. Sakura did not want to disobey her master, and looked to her feet before saying meekly, "I hate the way he stares me down in my apron and pumps" remembering earlier today when his jaw had dropped at the sight of her entering the room in her required nurse uniform. He had made the feeblest of attempts to make his reaction to her unnoticed, however it was painfully obvious. It had made her all kinds of uncomfortable seeing him exploit her in his mind right in front of her. "And being all alone with him so late at night, I just know he'll try something, and I'll be forced to deck him, that won't be any good for him right now!" she argued.  
"I'm sure you can contain your anger." Tsunade said, laughing.  
"No, I really can't!" Sakura pried, "I bet you a billion ryo!" she had just been exaggerating to emphasize her point, not knowing she had made a huge mistake. In a flash Tsunade was in front of her, and had taken Sakura's wallet from her pocket, not even giving Sakura time to react before it had already happened.  
"Hah!" Tsunade exclaimed, walking back to her desk and taking all the bills inside, counting it. "12,000 ryo!" she said aloud, her eyes wide in wonder at the sight of the money. "You've been saving! Not a billion but good enough!" she said mockingly.  
"Hey! Come on Tsunade-sama that's not funny!" Sakura was shocked at her master's behavior. "I wasn't serious!"  
"Don't ever make empty bets! Not in my presence, anyway, I'll hold you to your word" Tsunade reasoned, shrugging, folding the bills and putting them in her bust.  
"You'll get it back if you don't punch Naruto" Tsunade proposed. "And I'll know if you did, you always leave a mark!" she pushed out between more laughter. Then it hit Sakura plain in the face, "Tsunade-sama! Are you drunk?!" after the war Tsunade had sworn off drinking, and had been true to her word until today, she had always kept an emergency bottle of sake in her desk, just in case, and had opened it not long after Sasuke had left her office earlier that same day.  
"Ooh yea!" Tsunade admitted with a satisfied grin. "We have more heavy times ahead." Tsunade said slowing to a chuckle, becoming a bit more serious.  
"I've sent Sasuke on a mission."  
Sakura's demeanor instantly changed to match Tsunade's.  
"I had Shizune extract a chakra sample from Naruto. She found that his chakra has been exposed to a rare form of liquid which is carried exclusively as the bloodline limit of the Lightning's Iorio clan. What this means we don't know, but I've sent Sasuke to the Lightning Country to escort an Iorio clan member to aid us in our research. Whatever the case, until he returns with an Iorio, Naruto's condition will remain the same. His chakra is only at ninety six percent, and is slowly being replaced with this property-"  
"I don't understand" Sakura interrupted, Sakura said, she couldn't believe that they were talking about something so strange, "how could he have been exposed to a bloodline limit!"  
"It's worse than that" Tsunade added, "not even the Iorio hold it in their chakra, it's in their cells."  
"What's so special about this liquid anyway?" Sakura asked trying to make sense of this.  
"It's actually a solid/liquid hybrid property that, well to be frank, has the capacity to travel through time."  
"Travel through time?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had no idea such a unique bloodline limit even existed.  
"Yes, the only reason I know of it is because Raikage Ii told me once after he'd had too much to drink. We had gotten into a stupid debate over which country is stronger and he let it slip" said Tsunade, reminiscing. "Legends of the mystic Iorio clan go back a long time, to not too long after the sage of six paths as a matter of fact. Very few people know that time travel is their bloodline limit, though countless have fallen from their infamous Jikan sosa jutsu."

*Jikan sosa in Japanese translates literally to: time manipulation*

"Jikan sosa?" Sakura repeated. Tsunade nodded, "though it's obvious if you ever see Jikan sosa that its user is manipulating time, only the higher ups of the Lightning country, and well, me to a certain extent, know exactly how. But I don't know enough. That's where Sasuke's mission comes in." Tsunade crossed her arms and took a deep breath.  
"I'm sure you already came to this conclusion, but if Naruto's chakra diminishes to fifty percent-"  
"He'll die" Sakura whispered, finishing Tsunade's sentence. Tsunade looked down solemnly, "yes." Sakura turned and began to leave.  
"Nani? Where are you going?" asked Tsunade, surprised by Sakura's sudden action.  
"Graveyard shift."

'Oh great, I'm sick of this place' Naruto thought to himself with an odd feeling of deja-vu, waking to come face to face with the lavender ceiling, 'at least its not white' he thought, it was night, and Konoha hospital was deathly silent. 'What am I doing here?' he thought, perplexed, he began to sit up but was forced back down by a pain in his head. He gripped his forehead, then like a crashing wave he remembered what had happened earlier in the day, how he had yelled at Hinata, her incredibly hurt reaction. Why did he do that? He had been so blinded by the pain in his head he could hardly think straight. He felt as if he had been crushed by a giant boulder. To add insult to injury, he had been cruel to Hinata, mentioning Neji's death like that. He felt like a complete ass. Who was he to get angry? Let alone at Hinata, who was honestly probably the sweetest girl he had ever known. He decided enough was enough. He would apologize to her first thing in the morning, for _everything, _face to face. No mater how hard it would be for him, he would do it. He had just given himself his word, so there was no going back.

A dim light turned on above his bed and he turned to see Sakura, wearing her nurse uniform, standing in the doorway with her hand to the wall outlet.  
"Sakura-chan" said Naruto, not expecting to see her, "come to give me a midnight snack?" He asked playfully lifting an eyebrow and propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Ha, ha" said Sakura flatly. "I came to check your vital signs, you were thrashing in your sleep all day."  
"Sorry" Naruto said, a little defeated, she didn't seem to be game for his antics like she usually was, it _was_ pretty late after all. He lay back in silence. She sat on the bed beside him and took a blood pressure cuff that was wrapped around her neck, "it's okay" she whispered with a playful smile, fastening the cuff to Naruto's bicep. Naruto watched her as she pumped the cuff in silence, the only sound was the air pressure of her hand squeezing and releasing the rubber pump, and the faint sound of their breathing. He loved how comfortable he was with her, how it could be silent like this between them. He could look her in the eye without having to say anything, with no awkward tension brewing what-so-ever. She gave him a warm smile after an extended period of uninterrupted eye contact as she pumped the cuff, and he smiled back calmly. 'Oh Naruto' she thought, remembering her conversation with Tsunade. She thought briefly of the implications of Naruto's situation. _He could die_... no, Sasuke would never let that happen, he'd do anything. Besides, Naruto was the strongest shinobi she knew, watching him fight was like magic. Besides, she had thought he would die so many times before, and she had witnessed him escape countless near death situations. He couldn't possibly die like this... she observed Naruto fully and with a new-found cherished feeling in her heart, her dear teammate, how he'd grown! She realized how thick and muscular his arm was, bulging against the cuff, and remembered that not long ago his arms had been scrawny! He had become a man without her even noticing it, her being too busy keeping an unending eye on Sasuke. Seeing Naruto lying before her now wearing a skin tight wife beater, his pectoral muscles exposed and perfectly sculpted, and she could see his golden chest hair. His jaw was much more defined than she remembered, his wild bangs were in his eyes and resting softly against his characteristic Kyubbi whiskers, giving him a manly, yet endearing boyish look at the same time. She didn't dare to observe anymore, afraid Naruto would notice that she was checking him out.  
Once she had finished and unwrapped the cuff from his arm, she told him to sit up so she could listen to his heart, he explained that he couldn't, that his head hurt too much, so she rolled her eyes and listened to his heart as he lay there.  
"You're heart is pounding!" She said, wide eyed.  
"That's because you're touching me..." he said sincerely, she could see that he wasn't flirting, and that it was simply the truth. She sighed wholeheartedly, and chuckled. "Plus, we're on a bed together, and you're wearing that outfit, and there's no one around..." his voice trailed off, as he blushed.  
"Okay I get it" she said, standing from the bed, afraid if she didn't he might do anything. She turned, blushing at the awkward situation before her as she walked to the other end of the room. She took her thermometer from her apron pocket, opening a counter drawer and taking a thermometer filter from it, she fitted it to the end of the thermometer and held the tool to her chest, taking a quick, sharp exhale. 'You can do this', she told herself, overwhelmed with sadness for Naruto, she desperately wanted to cry, but she had to be strong, keep him calm and watch over him, if she cried he'd know something was up, and she was a horrible liar. There was no room for weakness. She turned back and headed toward the bed once more, keeping her head down to avoid Naruto's stare. His pure blue eyes naked in their passionate confession, those eyes always said so much at once!

Naruto wished he could be this serene all the time as Sakura sat beside him once more, it was almost a dizzy feeling. All alone with Sakura, this was the first time he'd been able to have her all to himself, completely uninterrupted, and the mood was just right! To think that people in love had the constant comfort of being in the presence of one another just like this. He longed to know what that must be like to have someone to call his own, what making love must be like! As he had gotten older, and watched as Sakura became a woman, his insatiable desire to make love to her had grown with each day. He wondered sadly if Sakura had already made love before. Or, if she was still a virgin, had she longed to make love as he did? Her being of age just as he was. She'd no doubt want to make love to Sasuke. The thought of her in Sasuke's arms sent envy shooting throughout his being.  
"Let me see your ear" she said softly. He turned his head toward her, she moved his hair out of the way gently and took his temperature. She noted how baby soft and fluffy his blonde hair was as it tickled against her fingers, and ran right through them glossily, it was as soft as rabbit's fur! How had she never noticed how cute he was? Where did all this sex appeal come from all of a sudden? Sure growing up he looked quite awkward with his big ears and constant obnoxious facial expressions, not to mention his bombarding curiosity and constant naivete, which was quite off putting, especially in comparison to the ever unphased Sasuke, who never lost his cool no matter what. Plus Naruto would always give her those creepy looks, though it annoyed her she couldn't blame him for it, she understood completely considering the way she constantly drooled over Sasuke. But now, she could see his body, which was usually covered by his oversized orange jacket.  
"Your temperature is a bit high" there was worry in her voice, "do you feel hot?" she asked, delicately sweeping his thick bangs from his forehead to feel it. She pressed her entire hand firmly against his head.  
"Sakura-chan, you're so touchy feely tonight" he teased, with nervousness in his voice.  
"Do you feel hot?" she asked again, ignoring his remark, "well yea, but that's entirely your fault" he said with a smirk. She inhaled and rolled her eyes, "you're _such_ a child" she stood and headed out, "I'll be down the hall if you need me" she said over her shoulder.  
"I need you" Naruto didn't want her to leave, not when things were going so smoothly! She stopped in her tracks and sighed, turning back. How could she deny him? She bowed her head and closed her eyes before turning to him. She took the visitor's chair, moving it to face him and sat, her hands fiddling with her skirt hem, her back to the window, the feint moonlight outlined her ethereally, and he could barely see her face.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"  
"Huh?" she lifted her head, perking up "nothing" she said, sitting back in her seat, getting comfortable.  
"You know," Sakura began, "what you did to Hinata today wasn't cool Naruto. Ive never seen her like that."  
"I know" Naruto admitted, slowly sitting up, it was very difficult for him, he felt heavy, as if gravity was forcing him down. He propped himself up against the headboard, his head against the wall.  
Sakura's eyes widened briefly upon the sight of Naruto's now fully exposed torso. The wife beater was so tight that it immaculately outlined each ripple in his toned body, and she could see the color of his tan skin through it, his nipples, which were a deep brown color contrasted against the white fabric.  
"I don't know what came over me" he said, looking Sakura in the eye sincerely, bringing her back to the matter at hand.  
"What's going on between you two anyway?" she asked on the surface, while thinking to herself 'keep it together, jeeze!' taken aback by her sudden devious indulgence.  
He decided now was a good time to get it off his chest, he'd always wanted to tell someone and who better than Sakura? He very well couldn't talk to Sasuke about sensitive matters seeing as Sasuke was almost as void of emotions as Sai. He explained how he couldn't bring himself to face Hinata after the war. Sakura listened, she could understand where he was coming from, and felt remorseful that he had suffered so much guilt and hardship. The fate of the world had rested upon his shoulders during the final battle with Obito and Madara. The fate of the village had been in his hands as well when he fought Pain. He alone bore the burden of rescuing Sasuke from darkness, all alone, always, with her watching helplessly on the sidelines, crying for him to come and save her, to come and save everybody. How many times had she called upon him for help, clung to him for salvation from her pain?  
"I will apologize to Hinata at day break, I'll explain everything datte-bayo!" he said with fire in his heart, making a fist. He then became somber, "I can only hope she forgives me" he finished. Sakura admired his determination, 'after all he's been through he remains positive' she thought to herself. It was a stretch to say he wasn't jaded, yet she knew anyone else in his shoes would probably not be as hopeful as he was. 'He's one of a kind' she thought, smiling, proud of him. Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall back, in an attempt to relax and ease the heaviness he felt weighing him downward. He sighed slowly, Sakura watched eagerly as his neck muscles contracted, he brought his head back down and took his hand, slowly running it through his bangs, exposing his forehead briefly before his thick blonde locks fell in layers to rest gathered on the side of his head. He looked at Saukra, who was reeling at the sight of the bombshell before her.  
"Doshte? Sakura-chan?" He pouted his lips curiously.  
"Ano, nothing.." she looked away with a sweet smile and shrugged, still gripping her skirt hem. She slanted her head so that her soft pink hair fell in front of her eyes. Was she flirting? It occurred to Naruto briefly, but he instantly shook the thought from his head, 'yea right, not in this lifetime' he thought to himself. Then again, he had seen her use the same body language before, around Sasuke, but never directed toward him. Was this his chance to make a move? Naruto being a natural dare devil decided that now was as good a time as any.  
"You don't look very comfortable over there" he said, his voice deep in its ulterior motives.  
"I'm fine" she answered sweetly, putting her index finger to her lips absent mindedly, giving him a certain dead on look, her eyes looked glossy, as if she were trying to ensnare him. She didn't even need to try, she could've just woken up hair a mess bags under her eyes for all he cared, he'd still be ensnared by her sea foam green eyes and slender body. There was something so posh about her small breasts and buttocks, so gamine. Though he saw the appeal in big breasts, he favored her (what he imagined to be supple and firm) breasts. He liked the thought of being able to hold one and have it disappear completely into his palm, to put it entirely in his mouth. The thought of holding both her ass cheeks completely in each hand, owning them fully, possessing them, he wanted her so bad it made him crazy.  
He lay his arm along the headboard and leaned toward her slightly, "why don't you come over here and let me warm you up?" he teased on a whim, still managing to sound quite confident while instantly regretting it, 'I sound like such a creep!' he thought to himself, 'I definitely blew it!' but to his great surprise, she was taking the bait!  
"I'm not sure if you're up to the task Naruto-kun, I'm pretty cold" she gripped her shoulders playfully, he watched as her small breasts pressed together slightly between her crossed elbows, and the way she said 'Naruto-kun,' oozing with seduction. She had never called him Naruto-kun before! He felt an erupting jolt in his groin. Sakura could see the effect she had on him in his face, he was absolutely under her spell. She liked the power, yet feared what she may have gotten herself into at the same time. She had always seen Naruto as harmless and innocent enough, but his presence before her now was pumping with testosterone, it was overwhelming! Though this _was_ Naruto after all, not some dangerous stranger. He would never be rough with her, all though it seemed he definitely had the capacity to be, not to mention the way he was looking at her; with a fire in his eyes. Even though she highly trusted him, she had never been intimate before, and frankly she was scared. She was already seventeen yet she hadn't even held hands with a boy, let alone had her first kiss! Wait a minute...'WHAT AM I DOING?!' she screamed in her mind. Why on earth was she thinking of kissing Naruto? Sasuke was supposed to be her first kiss!... 'Who am I kidding?' she thought mournfully, she had tried for the entirety of the two years Sasuke had been home to seduce him, with not a single effect. He had remained a staple, completely unwavering. In actuality it seemed the only people Sasuke looked upon with favor were Naruto, and Kakashi sensei, in the recent months Sasuke had even grown quite close to Shikamaru. However when it came to anyone else, he seemed impatient and distant. Was it time to give up on Sasuke? Naruto had proven to her that he would never hurt her, and she knew he would treat her right and make her feel like a woman, he yearned to as a matter of fact! He made it quite apparent. 'Plus, he looks so damn handsome,' she admitted to herself. His body was massive in comparison to hers, she could tell that if he held her in his big arms, she'd definitely warm up fast. Naruto's entire being pulsated eagerly, just to touch her would be enough to quench his unending thirst. His breathing had become deep, he was calculating. Then it hit him, this must be what pursuit is like, a starving cheetah ready to pounce its prey.  
"Come here" he said playfully, perfectly masking his inner animal. He'd have her yet. Sakura obeyed, surprising herself. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to let go, her heart fluttered, and she decided to trust her gut. She slowly stood, her unsure eyes glued to Naruto's. He kept his fiery eyes locked to hers, holding a sweet smirk. She nervously sat on the bed facing him, "come closer" Naruto whispered, placing his hand on her knee. She felt a chill go up her leg where Naruto touched her, his long hand occupied half her thigh. Her fear grew, this feeling was so new, what if she couldn't handle it? Would he be gentle with her? She felt so vulnerable and small. She looked down, blushing. Naruto could sense her uneasiness, and it hurt him, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.  
"Sakura-chan" he said as earnest as he could without letting his desires show through. He put his hand on her cheek softly and caressed her face. He'd imagined himself doing this countless times, how much more satisfying it was than his fantasy! He furrowed his brow, feeling a strong surge of comfort, finally, he had touched her, and she had willingly allowed it. He had never known such joy. His face showed desperation, and passion in one, his eyes conveyed the deepest and most sincere look she'd ever seen, and it was directed right at her. In that moment she felt a conflict between her lust, and her conviction. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, all she knew was that she felt good. He sighed, his breath shuddering, and ran his hand down her neck slowly, cherishing every inch of her smooth and warm skin. His hand made its way to her shoulder, and slid down the back of her arm, she closed her eyes and sighed with him.  
"You're so beautiful, Skaura-chan" his voice was filled with a trench of desire, a mourning of all the time between now and the first time he realized how much he wanted to possess her. She had always been there, she had been the only girl to acknowledge him, not to see him as the nine tails, but as a person. She knew exactly who he was, there was nothing he could hide from her. He gripped her arm tightly in his hand, his desire fading off the surface to reveal the truth, respect, and pure acceptance. He found himself smiling deeply, and wholly. A connection, the ecstatics that had ran from past to present. Sakura could see the fire in Naruto's eyes diminish to a dull flame. She smiled back as an instinct, her body becoming relaxed and fully aware of itself save for its need for gratification. Naruto was much more than a long, tan and handsome, high testosterone stud. He was her friend. His hand had fallen to her lap, resting upon her hand, she took it in hers and kissed the tips of his fingers, not afraid anymore. They watched each other for what felt like an eternity, delving deeper and deeper into one another's souls, and in this moment, no words were needed to express the new found worth they had found in one another. The blankets shuffled as Sakura came to nestle upon Naruto's chest, her hand still enfolded with his. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, his head ache had completely diminished and he felt brand new. Sakura decided, while resting in Naruto's arms, his heart an unwavering drum, that she would repay him for making her dreams come true, even when it wasn't in his best interest, he always put her before himself and risked his life and own wants to keep her happy and safe; she would save him, no matter what that meant. She felt a wave of responsibility, where was Sasuke now? Had he found his way to the Lightning country? She knew that Sasuke was toiling through anything and everything to save his dear friend, and so would she.

She had effortlessly won Tsunade's bet.


End file.
